Videl's Special Cargo
by kippersonkippers
Summary: Gohan is the ambassador of Earth for planet Vegeta.  Videl has been assigned to help deliver a very special package or two, under his request.  Mature.


Videl had worked as an aide for the United Planets Earth Ambassador to Planet Vegeta for three years. She had been hired to his staff after finishing government school at 18, firstly working as a general secretary, Videl had quickly proved her value at her job and was then elevated to working as a direct aide to the Ambassador. Now, after only two years on the job, she had been given a very special, high priority assingment.

Two years ago Planet Vegeta had suffered from a terrible plague. The entire population had suffered its devestating effects, thousands upon thousands dying under its horrific touch. By the end of the year long plague, fully three quarters of the population had died, leaving a once prosperous planet with a population of 250 million, reduced to a suffering world of barely 20 million. The Sayians had appealed to Earth for aid and, in a meeting full of secrect negotiations, Earth had agreed to aid Planet Vegeta in any way that it could.

To that end, a large cargo ship full to bursting with supplies of every kind was  
>prepared to fly to Planet Vegeta right away. The ship would be fully automate, run by computer, but it was decided that a human should go along, both as a fail safe if something went wrong, and as a living, breathing representative of Earth. Videl was chosen as that representative.<p>

The United Planets freighter blasted away from the shining glow of earth and out into the darkness of space. Its engines burned fiercely for several hours until earth was no more than a dot on the view screen. Videl glanced up at the image of the rapidly departing Earth, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She had four days of traveling through space ahead of her, traveling alone, her only companion being the ships computer, Rali.

Rali was a good, reliable computer but a little slow, probably due to its age, which meant that occasionally Videl would have to perform certain tasks manually. A newer machine was deemed unnecessary as Rali could perform all the functions necessary for the mission.

Videl punched in the command for the computer to plot a course and destination for spacial warp travel, then rose from her seat to check on the cargo. She swung long, sleek, sensual legs down from the console and walked  
>through the narrow sliding doors of the cramped control room to the spacious<br>living quarters.

As the UP freighter was an older ship, the living quarters had originally been designed for a crew of 3. Earth had generously refitted this part of the ship prior to the trip, making it look more like the cabin on a luxury yacht. The decor was pale cream which made the open quarters seem even larger in the warm glow of the soft lights. Videl ran her hands over the smooth rounded walls of her new quarters as she headed towards the cargo deck, noting a series of steel support bars that ran throughout the ship at about waist height. She wondered about the strange bars, but was pleased that the ambassador saw fit to raise her standard of living in this way.

Videl reached the massive cargo bay doors and, as instructed, slipped a gas mask over her head, checking to make sure it sealed around her nose and mouth. She had been told that some of the fumes in the cargo bay were dangerous to humans, but as they were necessary to keep some of the Martian products safe and fresh, they could not be done away with. Once the mask was secure, Videl pressed the entrance button.

The pressure doors to the cargo bay slowly opened and Videl entered an entirely different environment.

Dark grey walls, covered with grease and rivets, mist crawling across the floor to disappear in the shadows. It was dark, cold and creepy in the bay, so Videl moved through her checks as quickly as possible. She chekced the food supplies, then the medical, and moved on down the list until she came to the last item.

Item #558D was easily the most mysterious thing Videl had to carry to Planet Vegeta. It was not a single item, but rather a series of items, 23 to be exact. They were a series of large,opaque cylinders, each cylinder standing 2.5 meters tall and about 3.5 meters wide. Due to their opaue sides, Videl could not see what was inside them, only vague, barely moving shadows. She was curious about their contents, and had been since she first saw them being loaded, but all her questons were met with one word. Classified. So she was unable to find out what they carried, all she knew was that she had to check the small monitoring board on their sides and make sure the light was green. Videl did this, then exited the cargo bay as quickly as she could.

She leaned against the doors as she removed the mask, breathing deeply of the pure air in the corridor. After a momment, she pushed herself away from the door and headed toward her quarters, telling the computer to run a bath for her as she did so.

"Your bath is ready ma'am" Rali announced as Videl stepped into the large, well apportioned bathroom.

"Thank you Rali."

Like the rest of the living quarters the bathroom was spacious and welcoming.  
>Videl pulled off her coveralls, threw them into a corner, and asked the computer to wash them. As she stepped toward the tub, she noticed her reflection in one of the huge floor to ceiling mirrors and straightened up, putting her hands on her slim hips. "Yes. I do look good," she thought, running her hands through her dark, shoulder length, auburn hair. She smiled in satisfaction as she took note of her flat belly, long legs and full breasts. She was a fit, trim sexy young lady and she knew it.<p>

A spindly mechanical arm slowly emerged from a hole in the wall and collected the coveralls as Videl carefully stepped into the large, steaming sunken bath. She lay back into the foaming water and sighed with pleasure. This was the life, a 4 day journey in supreme luxury, which she was also getting paid for. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the hot water, her body tingling wonderfully from the warm bubbles in the water, or so she thought.

"Ma'am. I have a message for you." Rali's voice interuppted her relaxation.

"What?" Videl's head snapped up as she brought herself back from her luxurious daydream. "This had better be good."

Videl heard a whirring noise and raised her eyes to see a video screen descend from a hole in the high ceiling. Videl was marvelling at the extremes that the ambassador had gone to in refitting the ship when the screen flickered on and a recorded message began to play.

She instantly recognised the Ambassador's face on the monitor. The ambassador's face was lit with a small smile as he said. "Hello Videl. No doubt you are listening to this recording in the nice new bath we had installed for you. I hope it meets with your approval. And also you have checked the cargo hold, hence this message." Videl's face showed her confusion as he wondered how they could they know that...Rali! The computer was keeping track of her movements! But why was Earth interested in her checking the cargo? "I have been very impressed with your skill my dear, and I have also taken note of what a healthy girl you are. No sick days or sickness of any kind in 10 years. Most impressive! That is why you were selected for this assignment." Videl was starting to feel a mixture of curiousity and alarm growing in her chest as the ambassador spoke. Why was her health such an issue? "You see my dear you have not only been selected to be our representative to the Martians, you have also been selected to take part in an experiment that the governments of both Earth and Planet Vegeta are looking to run. Don't worry, Rali has been completely reprogrammed to help out with this project of ours and we're sure that you will help us. In fact, by merely breathing the air in the cabin, as well as the special air in the cargo bay, you have already started the experiment."

This was starting to sound bad. Videl looked down at herself, wondering what was happening to her. The ambassador's smiling face continued speaking. "You are probably experiencing a tingling sensation all over your body. This is the first stage of your transformation. So don't panic, we know what we are doing. As a matter of fact there are now billions of nanites rewriting your DNA, changing your body's cell structure to meet our needs. We even converted the living quarters, in order to make the change more comfortable for you."

Transformation? What did they mean? Videl began to panic and stood up jerkily in the bath, frantically looking up and down her body. Nanites rewriting her DNA? To what end? What was the purpose of this. The ambassador was speaking again, but Videl was too worried to listen properly. "Rali! What's happening. What are they doing to me?" she shrieked.

"Videl. Sit down and be quiet!" retorted the computer with a slight hint of impatience in its metallic voice.

Videl slowly sat down, stunned by the computer's unexpected outburst. The video was rewound and began playing again. "...comfortable for you. Don't worry, our scientists have actually  
>programmed the nanites to make your transformation enjoyable. By the time you reach Planet Vegeta you'll be ready. Rali has been updated and is now more than capable of looking after you, so just sit back and relax. Thank you for your cooperation. Have a good trip. Goodbye."<p>

Videl sat silently in the bath, her shoulders slumped,her mind a blur. Rali was talking to her but she was not listening, she just stared at her hands wondering what was going to happen to her body.

Rali refused to answer questions about the experiment, saying that it was top secret and not really her concern. She screamed at the machine, demanding answers for what seemed like hours, before collapsing onto her bed, exhausted and confused. Rali prepared a meal, and Videl ate it, finding she was incredibly hungry. After she had eaten, and after further outbursts at the computer, Videl found herself to be exhausted and went to bed where she quickly fell asleep.

Considering the circumstances, Videl slept well. Arising the next morning her head seemed clearer, and the previous days events seemed almost like a bad dream. She could see no visible changes to her body, as she checked carefully before dressing. She slipped on a T shirt and some cycle shorts before heading into the galley area for breakfast. Rali had already prepared a large breakfast, and Videl guzzled it down, her hunger greater than normal. After breakfast, Videl moved into the spacious lounge where she spent the  
>rest of the morning watching videos, trying to take her mind off what was going on. The computer remained silent during this time which made Videl feel nervous. In the early afternoon,after she awoke from a brief nap, Videl's stomach gurgled, and subconsciously<br>she rubbed it, and then stopped.

Her stomach was bulging outward, bulging out from her body to a significant degree. Gingerly she pulled back her T- shirt and gently touched her big, rounded belly. It felt firm and made her look about 6 months pregnant.

"Rali!" she screamed jumping to her feet.

"Yes Videl?"

"What's happening to me?" she half cried sticking out her belly.

"Are you in any pain?" enquired the computer.

"No. But..."

"Then it is time for your lunch." And with that more mechanical arms descended from the ceiling laying the table for a meal. As soon as Videl smelled the food she raced to the table and began guzzling down the meal. She ate like a starving person, consuming huge portions of food, before retiring to the bedroom for another nap. She couldn't help thinking about how out of character all this eating was, normally she only ate salads but for some reason whatever Rali served her she would eat. Something was not right.

Videl awoke two hours later to find that her belly had ballooned even more during her nap. Her normally slim waist was now swollen like that of a woman 9 months pregnant. Carefully, she hoisted herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to check her newly swollen body in the large mirror. Stripping off her clothes, and standing naked before the mirror, Videl looked with horror at her bulbous belly, tentatively touching it as she did so. It felt healthy and nothing inside seemed to be moving about, leading her to surmise that she was not the unwitting carrier of some new genetically engineered monster. Videl at first felt like crying, but bit back the tears, not wanting to give the ambassador, who was probably taping all this, the pleasure. Instead she ordered Rali to run her a bath and then carefully slid into it. She lay in the bath pondering what to do next.

Rali broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?" it enquired.

"Get lost!" snapped Videl

"Dinner will be in two hours." Announced the computer.

After another huge meal, Videl again felt lethargic and made her way to her king-size bed stopping off to again check herself in the bathroom mirror. Her belly had ballooned even more causing her to move with a pronounced waddle and arch her back like a mother to be. In the mirror she could see how much bigger she was and how her hips were starting to swell outwards. Videl merely grunted and headed off to bed for an early night.

She awoke late the next morning to see the huge pink orb of her swollen belly towering above her. Subconsciously she rubbed it, gasping at the sudden rush of pleasure that surged over her body as she did so, then tried to get out of bed. It took several attempts to heave herself onto the floor until she finally managed to do so, then lazily made her way to the bathroom to inspect her ballooning figure. The curve of her enormous stomach ran from just beneath her breasts, now swelling as well, to her groin. Videl also noticed how her sides were starting to bulge out as well. Her hips had expanded even more during the night, now spreading out in lushly feminine curves.

Videl traced her new curves with her hands, half horrified, half intrigued.

"Rali," she enquired "what's my waistline?"

Two mechanical arms whirred down from the ceiling and slowly traversed her rounded torso as Videl raised her arms above her head, flashing bursts of light onto her taut, smooth skin.

"One hundred and ninety six entimetres." Answered the machine as it withdrew the arms.

Videl rubbed her stomach, again amazed by the way the mere touch of her fingers made her shiver with erotic pleasure, running her finger around her distant belly button. A soft smile touched her lips as she thought that at least she looked more curvaceous than before, not that that was any consolation.

Snapping out of her trance, Videl asked Rali to find her some clothes that would fit her hugely swollen body. The computer produced her largest sized jump suit, a white spandex one. It took almost 5 minutes for Videl to ease her hugely swollen girth into the overalls and even then Rali had to help her as her belly was now so big that she could not reach all the way around it to pull the jumpsuit up and over her bulging waist. Once dressed she slowly made her way to the dinner table.

Videl noticed that the chair at the table had changed, or been replaced. It was much larger, almost like a couch and had been moved back further from the table. She did not think to question this and merely sat down awaiting breakfast. A pair of Rali's mechanical arms presented her with a large breakfast which she ate eagerly. The computer informed her that she would have to consume large amounts of solid food for sustenance over the next few days. Videl shrugged this off, thinking that the computer and the ambassador knew what was best for her. Besides, this wasn't too bad, just a little annoying. After breakfast, Videl slowly made her way to the lounge and started to watch a video that Rali had put on for her, but soon fell asleep.

She awoke to the sounds of tearing.

Videl lazily glanced down, past her hugely swollen, amazingly round breasts, to her now massivley gravid, spherical belly, looking for the origin of the sounds, carefully feeling with her hands for the ripped fabric.

"You are getting too big for that garment" offered Rali.

"Yes. I am." replied Videl, as she patted her gravid belly contentedly.

"It may be restricting your growth. I will help you out of it." And with that several mechanical arms descended from the ceiling and lifted Videl out of the chair and onto the table. Rali gently laid her onto her back and carefully started to peel off the tight jump-suit. Videl laid back contentedly as there was really little she could do, besides  
>the suit was becoming far too restrictive. When she was undressed, two more arms descended from the ceiling and raised her off the table onto her feet.<p>

"All done" chirped Rali as one of its robotic arms patted her big round belly, making Videl giggle.

"Seeing as I'm undressed, I think I'll have a bath." Videl smiled. "Please could you run the water for me Rali?" She was finding that she quite liked the idea of staying here and letting Rali look after her.

Rali steered Videl into the bathroom and then finished preparing her bath.

Whilst the computer was busy Videl checked herself in one of the huge mirrors. The slender Ambassador's Aide had been replaced by a lush, ripe, sensually pregnant beauty. Her breasts were now nearly the size of her head, full, and amazingly round, topped by sensually dark areola and full, stiff nipples. Videl gently cupped the swollen spheres in her slender fingers, murmmuring in pleasure as she gently kneaded them and pulled at her stiff nubs. She squealed in surprised delight as milky fluid sprayed from her stiff nips, then let her big udders flop loose as she turned her attention to her swollen waist.

Her belly had swollen even more during her nap, and was now a huge sphere of smooth, tight pink skin. Videl sighed with pleasure as she caressed the huge orb of her belly sensually, reveling in the erotic tingling feeling that spread throughout her body as she did so. She smiled with satisfaction as she noticed that her arms were still as slender and her legs were still as long and as sleek as they were before her transformation began. Videl was really starting to enjoy the changes happening to her body, she loved being a big breasted, huge bellied, sexy fertility figure.

When the bath was ready, Rali carefully guided Videl into it and had to tell her where to put her feet as she entered the warm water. The mechanical arms carefully lowered her back into the water and then proceeded to pour more over her ripe, swollen body. Videl groaned with pleasure as the computer slowly moved about her hugely gravid body, pouring warm water onto it as she groaned with erotic delight.

Once Rali had finished washing her and lifted her out of the bath, the computer told Videl that it had nothing for her to wear except some long, flowing robes made of an almost transparent, gauzy material. Videl was not surprised by this as she was sure she was so huge now that nothing would fit her. The computer produced a cream colored, lace trimmed robe and proceeded to drape the soft, gown-like robe over Videl's slender shoulders. The fabric caressed her body wonderfully, flowing around her as she moved, and fluttering behind her like a soft cape as she walked. It was a sexy, sensual outfit that highlighted Videl's natural grace and beauty, and Videl loved it. She stood before the large mirror, her hands on her huge belly, the robe flowing down off her shoulders, and gave herself a sultry smile.

"I thought I looked good before." She purred as she raised slender fingers to caress a big, milk swollen breast, then slowly trailed her fingers down over her hugely swollen belly. She cupped her belly with slender fingers as she turned in profile to her reflection and arched her back to thrust her belly out and make it seem even larger. "But I REALLY look good now!" Videl sensually cupped and caressed her swollen body for a few moments, revelling in her hugely swollen state, then giggled softly as her belly rumbled loudly. "I guess I'm rather hungry."

"Well lets get you to the dinner table then." Responded the computer.

Videl's robe rustled softly as she slowly waddled to the ships galley. She could see why the ship had been refitted with more spacious accommodation and also had all those support bars installed. If she grew much larger, and something told her she was going to grow MUCH larger, she would need those support bars just to walk! The ambassador had certainly thought of everything she would need to be comfortable during her trip, and her transformation.

At the table, Videl's hugely swollen belly prevented her from reaching the large dinner Rali had layed out for her. Rali served her, bringing the food to her mouth as Videl leaned back contentedly, rubbing her hugely swollen belly and sides in anticipation. After dinner, the computer told her it was time for her to sleep and helped her back to her bedroom. Rali helped Videl lower her swollen body onto the bed, then gently lay the soft covers over her swollen body. Videl smiled softly as a contented, lethargic warmth crept over her body, and she soon drifted off to sleep.

When Videl awoke the next day, she found that she could no longer get out of bed by herself. No matter how she heaved or rolled her now massively swollen body, she could not get herself out of her bed. Her view was obscured by the big round orbs of her breasts and the huge pink ball that was now her belly, so all she could do was call for Rali. The computer helped move her out of the bed by decreasing the ship's internal gravity and gently using its arms to heave her massively swollen body out of the bed and onto her feet.

Videl thanked the computer and asked if it could help her into the bathroom so that she could she how much she had grown. The computer gently placed a robotic hand at the small of Videl's back, then took her hand in one of its robotic ones so she could lean on it for support. Supported thusly, and with her free hand draped over her massively swollen belly, Videl made her slow, ponderous way toward the bathroom door. The door hissed open, and Videl waddled through and into the awaiting arms of the computer. The mechanical limbs held her upright as she slowly rotated her body so that she could look at her reflection in the wide mirror.

She was greeted by the image of a pair of long slender legs beneath a huge round sphere topped by two smaller spheres, each a bit larger than her head, topped by dark, stiff nipples. Her head looked tiny as it peered over her huge breasts, her dainty looking hands caressed and stroked her massively swollen sides as she gazed at her reflection lovingly. Videl giggled as she dropped her arms to her side, and they remained raised at a nearly 45 degree angle due to her massively swollen sides.

"I'm just a big, round, pregnant baby machine." Videl said contentedly.

"It's time for the baby machine's breakfast." Rali said as it carefully helped Videl waddle out the bathroom door.

Videl found that she liked it now that the computer called her a "baby machine," and wondered why she was so afraid of the changes that had happened to her at the beginning of her transformation. All she was now was a big breasted, massively pregnant, baby maker, the property of the Sayian and Earth governments, en route to Planet Vegeta, and that made her feel very contented. She found herself wondering just how big she could grow, wanting to grow to huge proportions, wanting to be filled to bursting with new lives, to be so hugely swollen she was immobile, buried under her gigantic belly. The very thought of being that hugely swollen was enough to make her hot and wet between her legs.

Rali fed her a sumptous breakfast, then, on her request, helped her waddle into the lounge where he helped her lower her naked, hugely swollen, heavy body into a plush recliner. Videl spent the next few momments caressing and stroking what she could reach of her massively swollen belly, reveling in the taut, smooth hugeness of it. She cupped and caressed her massive belly,then raised her hands to minister to her hugely swollen breasts, cooing and moaning with pleasure all the while. She was soon writhing in pleasure on the seat, her huge belly rising and falling in rythmic tandem with her thrusting hips as she moaned and cried out in erotic pleasure. Using both of her hands, she raised a hugely swollen breast to her mouth, wrapped her lips around the nipple, and drank deeply of her own milk, moaning in pleasure as she did so. She tried to move a hand down to the moist warmth between her legs, but no matter how she tried, how she twisted her body about, she couldn't reach her feminine parts. Her every attempt was blocked by her hugely swollen belly. Videl was now so desperate for release she was whimpering with need, wanting desperately to satisfy the burning need between her legs but unable to do so.

Videl cried out to Rali for help, and the computer came to her aid.

A robotic arm ending in a large, phallic shaped probe, descended from the ceiling and took up position between Videl's wide spread legs. Videl watched it descend with hungry eyes, soft panting gasps of anticipation coming from her lush, parted lips. She shivered with delight as the probe disappeared from her sight behind the huge dome of her belly, gasping when she felt the probe lightly caress her taut, smooth skin. She felt it slide down her body and take up position outside her moist, warm, desperate feminine lips. She gave a groaning cry of pleasure as she felt it start to vibrate against her snatch, nearly overwhelming her with the erotic sensations it created within her. Her head flew back as she screamed in pleasure when the probe thrust firmly into her body, penetrating her deeply with one firm, gentle thrust. Within moments she was tossing back and forth on the wide recliner, her huge belly swaying from side to side as she cried out in wondrous orgasmic release. She clutched at her huge belly, then her big tits, then the recliner itself as she screamed again and again with erotic, wondrously orgasmic release till she was a quivering, whimpering, sexually sated form lying limply on the now sweat soaked recliner. Rali removed the probe as Videl, her hands on the massive ball of her belly, a contented smile on her lips, closed her eyes softly and allowed herself to drift off into a hazy, orgasm induced doze.

While Videl was dozing, Rali quickly scanned her body with a selection of mechanical probes, then left her to doze peacefully as he performed his programmed tasks.

A few minutes later the computer announced that there was an incoming message for her. Rali helped Videl raise her heavy, massively swollen body onto its feet and move to stand front of a large video screen. A moment later, the beaming face of the ambassador appeared.

"Well, how's our big baby maker feeling?" he asked.

"Mmmm..." Videl's voice was husky and throaty, a sexual purr as she stroked a slender finger down her hugely swollen body. Her eyes were hot and heavy with lusty, sexual heat as she purred. "Wonderful."

"My, my. You are nice and big aren't you."

Videl just sighed contentedly.

"I think the Sayians will be very pleased with our cargo." The ambassador said with a smile. "We are almost at Planet Vegeta my dear, just one more day and we will be there." A sudden look of concern crossed the ambassador's face. "Have you checked the cargo since take off?"

Videl's eyes flashed open as she realized she had not done so. She had been so caught up in the changes her body was going through, she had completely forgotten about the cargo!

"I will do so right away." She said, and moved toward the main corridor, walking as fast as her swollen state would allow.

"Good." The ambassador's face become harder, his smile colder as he turned his attention to the ship's computer. "Rali, you know what to do. See that our special cargo is safely secured in the hold."

"Yes sir."

Videl reached the huge cargo doors, and was about to press the entrance code, when she remembered her mask. She gasped for a moment, her hand flying to her huge belly as she thought of what might have happened to her babies if she entered the hold without the protection of the mask. She quickly donned the mask, then punched in the entrance code and stepped into the dimly lit room.

She quickly checked all the items, then moved on to #558D.

She had moved to her usual place for viewing the huge cylinders, and was about to check their sensor lights, when a sudden wave of dizziness overcame her. She staggered backward, unable to keep her balance, till she came to a stop with her back against something cool and smooth.

For a moment she just stood there leaning back against her support, head tilted back, eyes closed, and her hands gently caressing her swollen belly. Then, a sudden, soft humming sound made her open her eyes, and what she saw made her eyes pop wide in shock and sudden terror.

She was in a huge cylinder! She was surrounded on all sides by a clear, curving wall of some unknown substance.

Videl tried to beat on the walls surrounding her, but another wave of dizziness made her stop and lean heavily against the clear wall once again. She could smell a slightly sweet scent coming from the mask stuck to her lower face, and a small part of her mind knew this was what was causing her to be so dizzy. She could feel a portion of her mind wanting to remove the mask, but overwhelming all else was a wondrous, warm peace that seemed to suffuse her entire being, rendering her into a helpless, almost numb state that made her immobile.

She saw robotic arms descending toward her through heavy lidded eyes, felt something being attached to her left breast and her big belly. Looking down lazily she saw a small silvery disc, about an inch thick, adhered to her left breast with a matching one on her belly. A green light blinked from both of them, and for some reason the sight of that blinking green light filled Videl with a peaceful sense of contentment. Even the soft, before unfelt, fluttering movements in her belly couldn't change that peaceful feeling. She lazily raised her arms and draped them over the gigantic sphere of her belly, her hands atop the massive swell, wrists crossed. She felt something curl around her left arm, and saw a thick black band encircling her upper arm with a thick, curling wire rising from it to disappear up into the curved,sealed top of her new home.

The gas she was breathing caused Videl to be only slightly concerned with what was happening around her, she just felt to good, to content, to care. Even when the cylinder began to fill with a thick, gel-like liquid, the only sign that Videl was even remotely concerned was a momentary widening of the eyes, then they closed again as she felt the lucious,erotic caress of the liquid as it pressed around her, moved up her legs and enfold her in its erotically lush caress. Within minutes the gel was up to her belly, then her breasts, and Videl was moaning in pleasure, the sound muffled by her mask.

Videl felt the gel rise over her body, moving up till it was at her chin. Her eyes opened for a moment, just before the gel rose above her head, and she saw the other cylinders suddenly clear, revealing 23 other women, all as hugely swollen and bloated with child as she was, all bearing the same monitoring devices and masks, and all completely enveloped by the gelatinous liquid.

Videl's last thought, before the gel completely covered her body, was that she was glad she was going to have company while she swelled with her babies. She smiled under her mask as her eyes closed and she entered a hazy, surreal, dream-like state from which she would not depart for many years to come.

Two days later, the Sayian Ambassador from Earth and his native counterpart moved along a wide, brightly lit corridor. On either side of the corridor stood a dozen huge cylinders, each one holding a massively swollen female. Between each girl's legs was attached a large, opaque tube, adhered to her body by means of a suction attachment that sealed around their ganitals. As they passed the girls, they noted how periodically a girl's body would arch in a slow, gentle convulsion as a ripple passed over her belly. This would happen once or twice, then a dark mass would emerge from their body and slide down the tube to where the tube ended in a massive nursery tended by Sayian med-techs. Each birth took about a minute from the first contraction to the birth, and the births happened on a continuos basis around the clock. The women were literally 24-hour baby machines.

They moved on down the corridor, taking note of the bright green blinking lights on each cylinder that indicated the healthy growth of the developing Sayian fetuses in each girl's womb. As they walked, they both noticed how the only movements the women made were slow, and lethargic, none of them moving with any form of speed at all. The gel they were in, combined with the gas they were breathing mixed in with the oxygen, put them in a continuos stupor. This, combined with the contstant prescence of the orgasmically powerful gel, made them docile and cooperative. The only things they did were have orgasms, swell giganctically with their offspring, and give birth in a continuos cycle.

As they neared the end of the corridor, both of them pleased by what they saw, they paused before the cylinder labeled "Number 24." Their smiles widened even further as they stood before the huge, clear cylinder and gazed at the sole occupant within.

Videl stood further back in the cylinder than the other girls, forced to do so by the massively swollen size of her belly.

Videl was now twice the size she had been the day she was sealed in her container, her belly bulging out before her to such an extant that it now swelled out as far as she was tall. Her huge breasts were twice the size of her head, massively milk swollen and tight, the nipples stiff both from the internal pressure and the constant erotic stimulation she was receiving from the containment gel. Her eyes were softly closed as she moaned and murmmured with erotic pleasure, the gas and gel stimulating every inch of her swollen body. Her arms gently floated before her, barely above the huge round orbs of her breasts.

The gigantic ball of her belly made the rest of her body appear tiny, essentially useless and unnecassary. Her sides now swelled out to such an extent that, were she to try and lower her arms to her sides, they would be held at an almost 65 degree angle. Her navel was gone, stretched to oblivion, making her skin smooth, taut and unblemished as it stretched over her inhumanly swollen womb, accenting the smooth balloon-like appearance of her swollen belly. The tube between her legs hummed and throbbed continuosly, a small nub attached to the suction cup stimulating her swollen clit constantly, making her shudder with orgasm after orgasm round the clock. Her mind was gone on an endless, erotic high, her body taken over by orgasms and the birth process, her every sense focused on the wonderfully etotic sensations flooding her body. Even the strain of labor and birth, pushing out child after child, in an unending process was barely felt in comparison to her constantly orgasmic state. She was now fully transformed, her body converted and altered to do nothing but produce offspring for the Sayian people.

She was now what she had wanted to be, a baby machine, giving birth again and again in a never ending process.

She had never been happier.

As the two ambassadors stood before her, Baby Producer #24's body convulsed in a slow, almost sensual curve, her back arching, head rolling back, thrusting her immensely gravid belly toward them, making it seem even larger. Her hands moved down over her massively swollen body in a slow, languid, sensual caress, as though she were trying to seduce the two watching males before her. A ripple passed over her belly, a slow wave of working muscle that seemed almost sensual in its slow passage over Videl's massive belly. Videl's hands slowly came to rest on her swollen sides, her arms held up by the massive swell of the huge ball of her pregnant belly. Her body convulsed again, once again curving outward in a slow, sensual motion, her hands slipping off her swollen belly to hang loosely behind her. Another ripple passed over her belly, a sensual, cresting wave that ended between her legs. This time, as the men watched in excited anticipation, a dark mass exited her body and slid down the opaque tube suctioned between her legs. As the newborn Sayian slid down the tube, a small counter near the top of the cylinder changed numbers with a soft ping.

The Earth Ambassador looked up with a smile as he saw the number displayed there.

"500." He murmmured in pleased awe.

"Amazing." The Sayian Ambassador shook his head in awe. "This one only just arrived two days ago and she has already surpassd our best infant producer. She is the best one yet. What do you think Gohan?"

"Yes." The Earth Ambassador gazed at Videl in open pride, pleased that she had turned out so well, far beyond what he had expected. As he gazed upon her, the look in his eyes turned from pride to lust as he noted her lush, sexy curves, made even more lovely, (he felt) by her massive pregnancy. His thoughts turned more personal, more intimate as he contemplated what could happen five years down the road, when Videl was returned to a more human state. She would retain a portion of the drugs effect, making her highly fertile, incredibly sexual and horny, and she would still be quiet young. In other words she would make a perfect lover, and a perfect wife.

The Ambassador smiled as he watched Videl's body begin another slow, sensual contortion, her hands slowly rising to cup her huge breasts as her eyes fluttered slightly and a muffled, orgasmic moan could be heard as she climaxed from the intense pleasure she was feeling. His smile widened as she sensually contorted twice more before giving birth to baby number 501.

He had always wanted a big family.


End file.
